The show must go on
by Ocee
Summary: Vous imaginez un spectacle de Noël présenté par les petits-enfants Weasley-Potter ? Tellement nombreux qu'on oubliera forcément d'en surveiller un, non ? Petite réunion de famille mouvementée en perspective !


**The show must go on**

* * *

><p>Fic cadeau écrite pour Noël. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !<p>

* * *

><p>- T'es sûr que ça fonctionne, hein ?<p>

- Chut ! entendit-on alors que les lumières commençaient à se tamiser.

- Non parce que, Hermione me tuera si ça n'enregistre pas, je lui ai promis… elle était tellement verte d'être malade et de ne pas pouvoir venir…

- Ron, tais-toi, ça va commencer ! souffla-t-on.

- Rhoo, ça va, répliqua-t-il avant de chuchoter en rigolant. Mais quand je dis verte, c'était littéralement en plus, elle a failli me vomir dessus avant d'atteindre les…

Un raclement de gorge sonore se fit entendre.

- T'en fais pas, le caméscope est opérationnel, lui confirma Harry le plus bas possible.

- Super !

- Chhhuuut !

- Ooooh ! s'exclamèrent Lily et Hugo alors que le noir complet se faisait.

Soudain, un projecteur se braqua sur le côté gauche de la scène en même temps qu'une douce musique de Noël montait dans l'air. Tous les spectateurs étaient silencieux à présent, leur cou tendu dans l'attente de l'apparition qui devait suivre.

- …

- …

- Euh ? C'est normal qu'il ne se passe rien ? lâcha George alors qu'une nouvelle salve de « chuuut ! » suivit ses propos.

- Allez ! Avance ! entendit-on vaguement de l'autre côté du rideau. Gentil Rudolphe, allez !

- S'il te plaît, supplièrent quelques voix en chœur.

- Ah, ça y est !

Alors, majestueusement, un pas après l'autre dans une lenteur délibérée, avec grâce et un regard hautain braqué sur le public, menaçant quiconque oserait se moquer, Pattenrond fit son entrée.

- Ooooh ! s'exclamèrent à nouveau Lily et Hugo.

- C'est Pentrond ! s'extasia Hugo en tirant la manche de son père. Papa, c'est Pentrond !

Mais Ron était bien trop occupé à essayer de retenir le fou rire communicatif qui avait également frappé Harry, Bill et George pour répondre à son fils – il devait à tout prix maintenir la caméra droite, Hermione lui reprocherait déjà les tressautements qui ponctuaient l'entrée de Pattenrond le renne affublé de bois en carton et d'un nez rouge scintillant.

Ce dernier n'appréciait d'ailleurs pas les rires de son auditoire. Le dos légèrement arqué, le poil hérissé le long de la colonne vertébrale et les yeux mi-clos, on le sentait prêt à bondir sur les malotrus. Mais ceux-ci finirent par se calmer, sermonnés par leurs femmes qui avaient hâte de voir la suite du spectacle.

- Le père Noël ! Le père Noël ! s'écria alors Lily.

- Haaann ! C'est qui ? demanda Hugo avec des yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes.

- Mais c'est le père Noël ! Hein, papa ?! s'impatienta Lily.

- Regarde bien, ma puce, lui chuchota-t-il.

Lily se concentra et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la longue barbe blanche et les cheveux du père Noël arrivé à la suite de Pattenrudolphe prenaient tour à tour des teintes colorées tels des guirlandes électriques moldues.

- C'est Teddy ! cria-t-elle en rigolant, imitée par Hugo qui pouffait dans ses mains.

L'intéressé leur lança un clin d'œil de son traineau en carton tandis que celui-ci avançait, se révélant en entier. Arrivé au milieu de la scène, Teddy s'arrêta et s'écria :

- Oh, oh, oh ! Joyeux Noël tout le monde !

Puis il se tourna vers son traineau en le désignant des deux mains alors que la lumière du projecteur se dirigeait dessus et qu'une musique entraînante s'élevait dans la pièce.

Déguisés en lutins, Dominique, Molly et Fred surgirent ensuite à tour de rôle de derrière le traineau, telles des marionnettes, pour chanter chacun un couplet et le refrain en chœur. Une fois leur numéro terminé sous les applaudissements et les sifflements approbateurs de leurs parents, oncles et tantes, ils vinrent s'asseoir sagement au premier rang pour regarder Teddy poursuivre avec emphase :

- Oh, mais qu'ai-je dans ma hotte ?

Il la retira de son dos, mit la main dedans et en ressortit une poignée de poudre brillante qu'il lança vers le côté droit de la scène, illuminé pour l'occasion, tandis que Victoire y faisait son entrée, mi-fée mi-vélane. Peu à peu, Teddy reculait avec le traineau pour lui laisser tout l'espace et quand elle se trouva au milieu de la scène d'un pas léger, elle se mit à danser au son du ballet qui se jouait.

Lorsque la musique s'intensifia, annonçant une péripétie, surgirent alors de chaque côté de la scène sur des balais jouets James et Roxanne, déguisés en Doxys. Ils tournèrent autour de Victoire en affichant des airs menaçants – adorables – et en poussant des petits cris aigus.

Un reniflement ponctué de soubresauts se manifesta et on entendit Ginny murmurer :

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, Lily, c'est ton frère ! Et Roxanne ! Et regarde, la ballerine est en train de les repousser en dansant de plus belle.

- C'est… c'est pas ça, renifla Lily. C'est Hu… Hugo, il est plus…

Mais soudain…

- Hugo, non ! s'écria-t-on derrière le rideau en même temps que retentissait un vacarme de bric à brac qui se renverse.

L'attention de tous était captée par ce nouvel événement perturbateur et Pattenrudolphe fit irruption sur la scène, fonçant comme une fusée – ce qui fit crier et bondir Victoire sur le côté – alors que Hugo, qui poursuivait visiblement son chat, traversait à son tour la scène, suivi de près par une Molly essoufflée qui tentait en vain de le rattraper avec ce qui semblait être une aiguille à tricoter tenue comme s'il s'agissait de sa baguette magique.

Ce passage éclair s'acheva par le retour de l'obscurité – et plusieurs rires dans l'assemblée – puis la scène fut à nouveau éclairée pour que James et Roxanne, un sourire éclatant au visage, ainsi que Victoire, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, reçoivent une ovation digne de ce nom.

Si Victoire courut se blottir dans les bras de ses parents pour être consolée, James et Roxanne rejoignirent leurs cousins au premier rang en commentant avec enthousiasme ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, les variations de l'éclairage attirèrent à nouveau les regards sur le côté gauche de la scène où elles dévoilèrent Louis et Lucy habillés en clowns moldus.

Se tenant par une main et cachant quelque chose de l'autre derrière leur dos, ils attendirent que la lumière soit presque entièrement revenue dans la salle pour afficher un grand sourire et dévoiler leur objet mystère dans un geste synchronisé. À ce moment-là, la lumière eut quelques ratés qui semblèrent surprendre tout le monde. On regarda vers le fond de la salle où Arthur, maître des projecteurs, tâchait de les maintenir en position d'une main tout en faisant de grands signes de l'autre à ses petits enfants.

Louis et Lucy, croyant qu'il les saluait, lui rendirent ses signes avant de reprendre leur numéro. Quelqu'un ricana dans la salle :

- Oh ! Oh ! Je crois que papy Arthur a fait une bêtise.

- Tais-toi, George, viens plutôt me remplacer avant que ta mère m'étripe.

- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas rater le spectacle, s'amusa son fils.

Ginny vint à la rescousse de son père alors que tous se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien clocher. Mais le temps qu'Arthur lui explique comment se servir du matériel, Louis et Lucy se présentaient déjà devant leurs parents respectifs pour les prendre en photo. Méfiants, Percy et Fleur étaient sur la défensive mais, ne voulant pas faire de la peine à leur enfant, ils sourirent à leur objectif et, quand leur progéniture enclencha le mécanisme, ils s'émerveillèrent finalement des bulles de savon qui sortirent de l'appareil. Tout le monde sourit ou rigola de soulagement, Arthur compris, et c'est de bonne grâce que Bill et Audrey affichèrent leur plus beau sourire pour… se retrouver trempés par un jet d'eau. Louis et Lucy se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire :

- Papy ! Papy ! On… on s'est trompé d'appareil ! rigola Lucy alors que de nombreux rires retentissaient autour d'elle.

Mais ledit papy, afin d'éviter les regards meurtriers de Bill et Audrey, s'éclipsait déjà dans les coulisses sous le prétexte fallacieux d'aider Molly avec Pattenrond et Hugo – qui venaient de renverser une nouvelle pile d'objets non identifiés à en croire le tintamarre qui régnait. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que s'élève la voix de Molly, qu'elle essayait pourtant de rendre discrète :

- Ah, Arthur ! Ce… pas trop tôt ! … peux pas … partout à la fois. Occupe-toi d'…

Quelques fous rires incontrôlables vibraient encore dans l'atmosphère malgré les « chuttt ! » amusés. Un petit chapeau de père Noël sur la tête, Rose et Albus entrèrent alors en scène accompagnés de leur grand-mère échevelée. Cette dernière s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça :

- Pour clore ce spectacle de Noël, Rose et Albus vont donner les cadeaux qu'ils ont préparés avec amour pour leur père. Ils y ont passé beaucoup de temps et ont voulu en faire le maximum sans notre aide… vous allez donc _adorer_ ce cadeau, finit Molly d'un ton jovial mais en lançant un tel regard à Ron et à Harry que cela sonnait clairement comme un ordre.

Ron passa la caméra à Angelina, assise juste derrière lui.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, ma puce, déclara-t-il à sa fille en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue juste avant de déballer son paquet.

- Merci mon trésor, dit Harry en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

Tous observaient de plus ou moins loin la scène avec curiosité.

- Wouah ! Mais il est super ce pull, chérie. Maman va être folle de jalousie. Je le mets tout de suite, tiens ! Tu es beaucoup plus douée que mamie Molly à son âge, j'en suis sûr, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire en direction de sa mère attendrie.

Harry était rassuré par le cadeau de Rose qui n'était pas aussi terrible que Molly l'avait laissé entendre. D'accord, sa nièce avait des goûts… particuliers, en matière de couleur. Personnellement, il ne trouvait pas que le rose était la couleur la plus seyante pour Ron mais, à part ça et quelques trous et mailles doublées, elle était effectivement plutôt douée pour son âge ! Confiant, il sortit alors l'ouvrage de son fils et… s'interrogea sincèrement quelques secondes avant de lui demander du ton le plus affectueux qu'il pouvait :

- C'est très joli, Albus, j'aime beaucoup le bleu que tu as choisi en plus mais… je ne vois pas très bien, c'est… c'est un vêtement ou… ?

- Harry ! lui reprocha discrètement Ginny qui se trouvait encore quelques mètres derrière eux à cause de l'éclairage.

Albus rigola avant de dire :

- Trop drôle, papa ! Bah oui, c'est un pull… mais sans manches, j'ai pas eu le temps de les faire !

- Ah, mais oui, bien sûr. C'est mieux comme ça de toute façon, j'ai toujours chaud, plaisanta-t-il la surprise passée.

Il l'enfila avec le plus de fierté qu'il put et déposa un bisou sur la joue de son fils avant qu'il rejoigne toute la joyeuse troupe sur scène pour un dernier salut acclamé.

- Alors, Harry, le taquina Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en applaudissant avec enthousiasme. Joli pull ! Personnellement, j'aurais été aussi étonné que toi avec ces trois grands trous sur le dessus mais, finalement, je dois avouer qu'Albus a l'œil… on ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à Touffu ?


End file.
